Me and You
by verity-mac
Summary: SusanChuck. Susan, Chuck and their new baby...
1. The Birth

TITLE: Me and You

AUTHOR: Verity

PAIRING: Susan/Chuck

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ER or Susan and Chuck or any other thing ER related.

"Chuck…" Susan whispered as she jabbed him lightly with her finger.

"Chuck!" she said again a little louder. Susan sighed as she pulled herself out of bed and looked down at the mess her sheets were in. She shrugged as she made her way to his side of the bed.

"Chuck!!" she yelled in his face. He sat up instantly, nearly knocking her out as his head narrowly missed hers.

"Wha – what?!" he spluttered as Susan frowned. "Oh my God!" He fumbled his way out of the bed. "It's time?"

Susan nodded, as the contraction eased. "It's time..!" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing miserably. She was scared, and uncomfortable and – what the hell was Chuck doing? She laughed out loud as he tripped up and stumbled as he tried to dress. "Dressing yourself long?"

He looked over at her. "I could say the same for you," he smiled, as he watched Susan struggle with her shirt. He took the shirt out of her hands and without much forcing, Susan allowed him to help her dress. She sat on the edge of the bed as he helped her with her shoes, and she looked down at him.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"We're having a baby…" she said, somewhat frightened. She always knew this part was coming, but now that it was here she realised how unprepared she was. She remembered back to a conversation with Carter weeks previously, he had asked how she was and she had answered 'tired and scared'. He asked if she was scared about giving birth, and she said she was scared about what came afterwards.

Chuck placed his hands on her knees and ran them up her thighs. He laughed lightly as he kissed her sweetly on her forehead and then again on her lips. "We are…and it will be fine Suze, I promise."

She smiled at him as he took her hand to help her off the bed. He led her through the apartment and picked up her overnight bag as they made their way out the front door.

Susan screamed and Chuck gasped loudly as another contraction hit and she squeezed his hand blue.

"I told you to drive faster!" Susan said through clenched teeth.

"Babe – I couldn't – "

Susan cut him off. "If you went faster, then we would've got here sooner and I could've had the drugs! Dammit!"

She screamed out again and Chuck tried to prise his fingers free.

"If you don't want to hold my hand you could just say so. I'll get one of the nurses to tie a cord around your balls and I'll pull it whenever I have a contraction – how does that sound?"

Chuck froze in his movements, using his hand to push the hair out of Susan's face instead. "No, no…hand is good."

"Thought so," Susan smiled as the contraction subsided and she leaned back against the pillows. "How much longer?"

"You're doing great Suze…"

"Define great. Because right now – " Susan tensed as the pain shot through her. Chuck held tight to her hand and crossed his legs for good measure. He didn't know whether she would live up to her previous threat. Susan couldn't help laughing at him and the petrified look on his face. No matter what, he always made her laugh. And he made her feel happy and safe. "I was only joking!" she smiled as she ran her thumb over his hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, but you're a different woman when those contractions hit!"

"But you still love me right?"

"I don't know…the screaming, ball grabbing Suze isn't as fun…" he laughed as she swung her hand in his direction. He caught her wrist and gently kissed her palm. "Of course I love you Susan."

"We're having a baby…" she whispered excitedly.

"We sure are!" Chuck laughed; she looked so cute – especially when her emotions swung from one extreme to another. He lent forward and kissed her softly, running his free hand over her belly.

"She better come out soon." Susan sighed.

"He might like it in there," Chuck replied.

"Really? You still on that boy thing huh?"

"Hey…little Chuck in there…"

"Little Chuck? I don't think so."

"We've had nine months to come up with names…how come we still haven't picked one?"

"I need to see her before I name her" Susan smiled as she affectionately ran her hand over her belly.

"Still on that girl thing huh?" Chuck teased her.

Susan pulled a face at him and rolled her eyes.

"How about dishes for a week?" Chuck looked at her and Susan looked at him confused. "You say a girl, I say a boy. Whoever loses has to do dishes for a week."

"We're betting on our unborn child?"

"We married in Vegas."

Susan shrugged he had a point. "I don't know"

"Chicken…" Chuck taunted her.

"Fine. You're on!" Susan challenged before cringing. Chuck just held up his hand for her to take – bracing himself.

"You owe me for this" he mumbled.

"You got somewhere else to be? Because you were more than enthusiastic in the making of the baby!"

As Susan's contraction subsided the door quickly opened and the Doctor smiled at them. "How are you doing Susan?"

"You tell me. You're the one who's looking." Susan cringed slightly as the Doctor examined her.

"8cm dilated and 90% effaced – very good"

"Should be soon" Chuck told her.

Susan rolled her eyes at him "I am a Doctor."

"But, you're also my wife…to be," he added quickly when it looked like Susan was going to correct him. "And that's my kid in there and I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"We're you always this mushy?"

"You're the one that's nearly crying!" Chuck laughed as he brushed a few stray tears from her face.

"Hello…hormones!" she laughed.

Chuck smiled broadly as Susan braced herself for another contraction. "I've gotta push!" she yelled suddenly.

Chuck looked at her in surprise. "Now?"

"No tomorrow." Susan groaned as another contraction quickly followed the first.

"Ahhh…okay, I'll go get…"

"Don't you dare leave me," Susan pleaded as she grabbed his arm as he went to leave.

"Okay, its okay Suze…" he took her hand and sat back down, running his hand lightly over her hair before reaching for the call bell. A nurse arrived almost immediately.

Susan yelled aloud as she continued to push. She had been present at many births in the ER, she had seen the good and the bad, but with all of that she realised she was never prepared for her own labour.

Chuck counted her through and she collapsed in exhaustion after he reached ten. "You're doing great Suze, "he encouraged her. "We're almost there."

Susan didn't say anything, so many overwhelming emotions ran through her – love, sadness, gratefulness to Chuck for being there and hate for him and his part in putting her through all this pain. She turned her face towards him and tried to give him a smile. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. "We're nearly there…" he whispered again as she began to push again.

"Heads out." The Doctor announced and Chuck made his way down the bed to see.

"Oh my God Suze, it's a real head!"

"You don't say…" Susan muttered as she felt the need to push again, and signaled for Chuck to take her had again. "Kill me now…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Susan, honey, you are doing great, just one more push," Chuck encouraged her.

Susan gave her final push and the whole room went quiet for a few seconds before a piercing scream rang out.

"Congratulations Susan, Chuck you have a beautiful girl."

Chuck stood up and looked from the baby to Susan and then at the baby again in awe. The tiny girl was placed in Susan's arms and she cried out a little as the baby reached out towards her.

"She's so small…" Chuck said, slightly amazed.

"She's so beautiful…" Susan gushed, as a few more tears streamed down her face. She was exhausted, but couldn't take her eyes of her beautiful daughter.

Chuck sat next to Susan on the bed and gently ran his fingers over the baby's face and took her little hand. She instantly gripped his finger. "Oh she is definitely like her mum," he laughed. "She grips as hard as you do."

Susan laughed wearily as she rested against the pillows. She looked up at Chuck and then down at her daughter, she had never felt happier then at this very moment. "I win." She said suddenly. "You owe me Chuck Martin."

"We still sticking to that bet thing?" he joked with her and she laughed lightly as the baby yawned in her arms.

"So have you thought of a name?" he asked her.

Susan shook her head. "I have a few but I don't know" she replied.

"What are they?"

"Emily?" she looked up at him.

"Nope, she doesn't look like an Emily. How about Grace?"

"I knew a girl in high school called Grace and she was an absolute bitch."

"So that's a no for Grace?"

Susan nodded. "Sarah, Catherine, Laura?"

"Sarah."

"Sarah." Susan looked at the tiny girl in her arms. "Hi Sarah." The little girl opened her eyes and looked up at her mother.

"I think she likes it." Chuck said proudly, standing as Susan shifted in the bed.

"Don't move…here," Susan said as she handed Sarah to him.

He held her lightly and smiled down and his baby girl, before leaning over to kiss Susan again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Susan rested against the pillows further and slowly shut her eyes. Chuck silently stood and carried his daughter out of the room, leaving Susan to sleep peacefully.


	2. The Baby

**Thanks for the feedback guys…this is my first time writing ER fic and my first time ever posting something to – it was all much appreciated :)**

Lyrics: Happy Together – The Turtles

Susan watched silently from the doorway as Chuck held Sarah close to him and rocked back and forth in the chair. He started to sing softly, lulling the child into sleep.

_Imagine me and you, I do _

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To dream about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_So happy together_

Susan smiled at the song as he continued to rock the child in his arms. He looked up and smiled at Susan before continuing.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime _

_And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together_

_Me and you, and you and me _

_No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

Chuck stood, and slowly placed Sarah back into her crib. It was 3:30am, and he was desperate to go back to bed, not that he had to be at work in the morning, but this baby thing was more tiring then he expected.

He walked over to the sofa where Susan was flicking through the channels on the television.

"Thanks for getting her," she sighed tiredly.

"It's why we're both off, so we can help each other." He smiled as he settled at the other end of the sofa. "Why are you up anyway?"

Susan shrugged. "Missed you in bed…" she teased.

Chuck laughed at the obvious lie. Susan had told him many times that he was the most difficult person to sleep with – snores too loud, steals the duvet, taking up too much room. But she had her bad points too. Cold hands, cold feet and when she was stressed she would grind her teeth to no end.

"I can't sleep when I know she's awake." She answered truthfully.

Chuck nodded, he knew. Though sometimes he couldn't drag himself up to sit and wait for Susan, and she understood. They sat in silence watching the near muted TV, before Susan turned to him.

"Where should we go tomorrow?"

"Sarah has her whole life to see Chicago, we don't have to show her all the cool things all at once." He laughed lightly.

Susan looked at him, disappointed.

"But…" he relented. "If you want to show her the world – hang on" he cut himself off. "You just want to show her off to the world!"

Susan blushed as she looked at him. "What can I say? She's adorable and she's mine and I want everyone to see her."

"Same reason I take you out." Chuck tugged at her feet stretched out on the sofa, urging her to sit closer. Susan kicked his hands away, but soon relented and curled up next to him. They sat in silence, enjoying the quiet they so rarely got anymore and as Chuck sensed Susan drifting off to sleep he nudged her lightly and helped her into the bedroom.

Her cold feet were nestled against his legs, but he didn't mind as he was taking up most of her side of the bed anyway. He gently kissed the back of her neck, and she curled closer to him. He looked at the clock, it's red numbers showing the ungodly time of 4:15am, if they were lucky they'd get in a good hour and a half sleep before Sarah demanded their attention again – not that they really minded.


	3. The Family

Susan ducked out of the way as Chuck guided the video camera around the room. "Come on Suze…" he laughed. "It's for Sarah!"

"It's so we can get Sarah growing up and embarrass her on her 21st birthday with pictures of her running around naked!" Susan shrieked as Chuck chased her around the apartment, little Sarah giggling at them from her position on the floor.

"Okay, here you take it," he passed the camera over to Susan and sat with Sarah on the floor. Susan smiled as she captured them on film. Chuck picked Sarah up and danced her across the floor, and then Sarah gurgled happily as he held her high in the air. Susan put the camera down and made her way over to them.

"Does daddy make you laugh baby?" she asked the little girl as Chuck handed Sarah to her. "He makes me laugh." Susan leaned over and lightly kissed Chuck. He pulled a face and Susan burst into giggles, Sarah looking at her for a second before gurgling also.

"I think your mummy is crazy," Chuck told her as he made his way over to the kitchen. "I also think we need to go get some lunch and then do some grocery shopping, we seem to have seriously neglected our domestic duties." He called out to Susan.

"There is no way I'm going grocery shopping with you Chuck, you refuse to by adult food."

"I buy adult food." Chuck protested as Susan made her way to the kitchen with Sarah in her arms.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows in his direction and Chuck turned towards her, his hand in the Coco Puffs box he was holding.

He swallowed the mouthful of chocolate cereal before answering her "I only buy it for the toy."

"You're impossible Chuck," Susan muttered as she shook her head. "Your daddy is impossible," she told Sarah.

"Yeah, impossibly cute and funny, and such a gentleman, you can't believe how lucky you were to get a catch like me!" he called after Susan as she made her way from the kitchen to the bedroom to find her shoes.

"You just keep telling yourself that honey!" she yelled back, before pulling a face at Sarah. "Your daddy is so silly, but we love him anyway, don't we baby."

* * *

"This adult enough for you?" Chuck asked as he placed the vegetables in the cart.

"Well at least they counter out the sugared cereal and the little boxes of fruit juice."

"Hey, those little juice boxes are so easy to take to work!" Chuck teased her.

Susan sighed as she left him in the aisle and stopped the cart in front of the baby food.

"What do you want today Sarah?" she asked the child sleeping in the cart.

"Mushed carrots it is…" Susan continued speaking to herself.

"Ready to go babe?" Chuck asked as he came up behind her, piling potato chips and dip into the cart.

"Do we really need all that?"

"Yes."

Susan stared at him.

"Hey, if you wanted Camembert and crackers you should of married Carter."

"Ahhh…just imagine it…" Susan said dreamily.

"Hey!" Chuck replied defensively. "What does a guy with a mansion have that I don't?"

"I don't know…maybe a mansion?" Susan laughed at him as Chuck shoved her playfully, taking her hand before she fell back.

"Just you wait Suze, I'll get you back."

"Oh I'm so frightened!" Susan laughed again as they made there way to the checkout.

* * *

Susan pulled the blanket over Sarah and left the room, shutting the door over quietly.

"Chuck." She whispered as she turned around to look for him. "Chuck?" she stepped further into the living area.

"Got you!"

Susan half screamed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"What are you doing?" she said slightly out of breath.

"Getting you back" Chuck grinned.

"Scaring me half to death and maybe waking Sarah in the process." Susan tried to look stern, but it all soon crumbled as he still grinned at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Chuck replied innocently as he sat them both on the sofa.

"What?" she asked again.

"You're just beautiful that's all."

"You're just deluded," she smiled back at him. "Quiet afternoon to ourselves, what will we do?" she asked him mischievously.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." He winked at her before kissing her softly.

"You read my mind."


End file.
